Whitney
Whitney is the second album by Whitney Houston. The album was released on June 2, 1987 on Arista Records. Album Background\Production Tracklisting # I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) (4:52)-by George Merrill & Shannon Rubicam; produced by Narada Michael Walden # Just the Lonely Talking Again (5:34)-by Sam Dees; produced by Narada Michael Walden # Love Will Save the Day (5:25)-by Toni C; produced by Jellybean # Didn't We Almost Have It All (5:07)-by Michael Masser & Will Jennings; produced by Michael Masser # So Emotional (4:37)-by Billy Steinberg & Tom Kelly; produced by Narada Michael Walden # Where You Are (4:11)-by LeMel Humes, James Calabrese, & Dyan Humes; produced by Kashif # Love is a Contact Sport (4:19)-by Preston Glass; produced by Narada Michael Walden # You're Still My Man (4:18)-by Michael Masser & Gerry Goffin; produced by Michael Masser # For the Love of You (5:33)-by O'Kelly Isley, Ronald Isley, Marvin Isley, & Chris Jasper; produced by Narada Michael Walden # Where Do Broken Hearts Go (4:38)-by Frank Wildhorn & Chuck Jackson; produced by Narada Michael Walden # I Know Him So Well (feat. Cissy Houston) (4:30)-by Tim Rice, Benny Andersson, & Björn Ulvaeus; produced by Narada Michael Walden Personnel I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) *Narada Michael Walden – drums *Walter "Baby Love" Afanasieff – Synthesizers *Randy Jackson – bass synth *Corrado Rustici – guitar synth *Preston Glass – percussion programming *Marc Russo – alto sax *Greg "Gigi" Gonaway – Simmons *Sterling – synth horns *Background vocals – Jim Gilstrap, Kitty Beethoven, Kevin Dorsey, Myrna Matthews, Jennifer Hall, Whitney Houston Just the Lonely Talking Again *Narada Michael Walden – Brushes on the Kit of Life *Frank Martin – DX7 Vibes, Synthesizers *Corrado Rustici – guitar synth *Kenny G – tenor sax *Background vocals – Jim Gilstrap, Kitty Beethoven, Niki Haris, Jennifer Hall *Strings arranged and conducted by Michael Gibbs Love Will Save the Day *Jellybean – drum programming *Linden Aaron – Simmons Toms *Jack Waldman, Fred Zarr – Synthesizers *Paul Jackson, Jr. – guitar *Roy Ayers – vibes *Paulinho da Costa, Bashiri Johnson, Sammy Figueroa – percussion *Background vocals – Whitney Houston Didn't We Almost Have It All *John Robinson – drums *Paul Jackson, Jr. – guitar *Nathan East – bass *Robbie Buchanan – Rhodes, acoustic piano, rhythm arrangement *Lee Holdridge – string arrangement So Emotional *Narada Michael Walden – drums *Walter "Baby Love" Afanasieff – keyboards, synth bass *Corrado Rustici – guitar synth *Bongo Bob – percussion programming, drum sampling *Background vocals – Whitney Houston Where You Are *Kashif, Ralph Schukett – keyboard, synths *Kashif – programming, rhythm arrangement *Paul Leim – drums *Bashiri Johnson – percussion *Marcus Miller – bass *Dann Huff, Ira Siegel, Paul Pesco – guitar *Vincent Henry – sax solo *Gene Page – string and horn arrangements *Background vocals – Whitney Houston, Kashif Love Is a Contact Sport *Narada Michael Walden – drums *Preston Glass – keyboards, syhth strings, percussion programming *Paul Leim – drums *Walter Afanasieff – DX7, Prophet 2002, Oberheim, Matrix-12 *Cory Lerios – Oberheim Expander *Randy Jackson – electric bass *Corrado Rustici – guitar synth *Shambhu Neil Vineberg – acoustic guitar Takamine *Bongo Bob – percussion programming *Greg "Gigi" Gonaway – Simmons, tambourine *Kenny G – tenor saxophone *Raul Rekou – congas *Jerry Hey – horn arrangements *Horn section – Jerry Hey, Marc Russo, Wanye Wallace, Premik Russell Tubbs *Background vocals – Jim Gilstrap, Kitty Beethoven, Niki Haris, Claytoven Richardson, Jennifer Hall You're Still My Man *Robbie Buchanan – Rhodes piano *Randy Kerber – acoustic piano *Nathan East – bass *Paul Jackson, Jr. – guitar *John Robinson – drums *Michael Boddicker – synths *Gene Page – string and rhythm arrangements For the Love of You *Narada Michael Walden – drum programming *Randy Jackson – Moog synthesizer *Preston Glass – DX7, Oberheim, Matrix-12, Birds *Kenny G – alto sax Lyricon *Raul Rekou – congas *Background vocals – Whitney Houston Where Do Broken Hearts Go *Narada Michael Walden – drum programming *Frank Martin – piano, synths *Preston Glass – synth programming, bells *Randy Jackson – bass synth *Corrado Rustici – guitar synth *Greg "Gigi" Gonaway – Simmons *Strings arranged and conducted by Michael Gibbs *Background vocals – Jim Gilstrap, Kitty Beethoven, Niki Haris, Jennifer Hall I Know Him So Well *Narada Michael Walden – acoustic drums *Walter "Baby Love" Afanasieff – Kurzweil, DX7, Super Jupiter *Preston Glass – DX7 *Cory Lerios – synth *Randy Jackson – electric bass *Corrado Rustici – guitar synth *Strings arranged and conducted by Michael Gibbs *Produced and arranged by Narada Michael Walden *Recorded and mixed by David Frazer *Assistant engineer – Dana Jon Chappelle *Additional engineers – Lincoln Clapp, Gordon Lyon, Jay Rifkin, Ken Kessie, & Maureen Droney *Additional assistant engineers – Gordon Lyon, Stuart Hirotsu, Paul "Goatee" Hamingson, Noah Baron, Bill "Sweet William" Miranda, Ross Williams, & Rob Beaton *Produced by Jellybean Benitez *Arranged by Jack Waldman and Toni C. *Engineers – Michael Hutchinson, Doc Dougherty *Additional engineer – Dennis McKay *Assistant engineers – Nick Delre, Toni Greene, Jay Healy, Fernando Kral, Tony Maserati, Paul Pesce, Don Peterkofsky, Tim Reppert, Mark Roule, & Craig Vogel *Mix engineer – Michael Hutchinson *Produced by Michael Masser *Engineers – Michael DeLugg, Dean Burt, Jim Boyer, Mike Mancini, Russ Terrano & Fred Law *Assistant engineers – Fernando Kral & Tony Maserati *Mix engineer – Russ Torrano *Production coordinator – Alicia Winfield *Produced by Kashif *Engineer – Darroll Gustamachio *Additional engineers – Russ Terrana & Calvin Harris *Assistant engineers – Larry Smith, Dennis Mitchell, Bob Loftus, Steve MacMillian, Mike Ross, Mike Dotson, Amy Ziffer, Milton Chan & John Drankchak *Mix engineer – Darroll Gustamachio *Production coordinator – Russell Sidelsky *Mastered at Sterling Sound by George Marino *Vocal arrangements by Whitney Houston *Executive producer: Clive Davis *Front cover and inner sleeve photographs by Richard Avedon *Design by Marl Larson *Hand lettering by Bernard Maisner *Art production by Milton Sincoff Album Chart Performance Category:Whitney Houston Category:Albums